1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that enable saving of content in accordance with a user's viewing situation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been paid to three-dimensional stereoscopic image content (hereinafter referred to as “3D content”) that enables stereoscopic viewing of images, and many 3D content display techniques have also been proposed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2008-0083073, a stereoscopic display apparatus that improves image quality by suppressing crosstalk of multi-view images is proposed.
As a three-dimensional stereoscopic image appreciation method, a binocular parallax method of allowing an appreciator to appreciate an image for the left eye (hereinafter referred to as an “L image”) and an image for the right eye (hereinafter referred to as an “R image”) that have parallax has been spreading.
An L image and an R image are independently viewed and recognized by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, when an appreciator wears, for example, shutter glasses with a shutter function of alternately opening/closing the left and right glasses. Alternatively, as a method that does not involve an appreciator to wear glasses, for example, there is a method of separating light paths of an L image and an R image by arranging semilunar small lenses (lenticular lens), and allowing the left eye and the right eye to independently view and recognize the L image and the R image, respectively.